guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Uni Bayreuth - "Gentlemen's Agreement" zu befürchten?
von Mr. Nice 11:14, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Der 'Noch-Doktor' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat gestern mit der ihm eigenen Großzügigkeit der besonderen Art auf einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung der CDU in Hessen - quasi im 'zweiten Anlauf' - erklärt, endgültig auf seinen akademischen Titel verzichten zu wollen. Natürlich weiß er als Jurist ganz genau, dass er gar nicht in der Position ist, dies zu tun, denn, wie auch Gerd Langguth, Professor für Politische Wissenschaft an der Universität Bonn, in einem online veröffentlichten Interview mit n-tv feststellte: "... nach dem deutschen Namensrecht ist dieser Titel ein Teil des bürgerlichen Namens, auf den man nicht verzichten kann." Man mag die frei- oder auch selbstherrliche Titelrückgabe des angeschlagenen Verteidigungsministers zunächst als populistische Phrasendrescherei abtun, mit der er weitere Punkte bei seiner Klientel zu sammeln versucht, aber vermutlich ist sie darüber hinaus Bestandteil einer gut durchdachten Überlebensstrategie. Noch am Montagabend hat zu Guttenberg nämlich seiner ehemaligen Universität einen Brief zukommen lassen, in welchem er um die Rücknahme des Titels bat. Wie es bei SPIEGEL ONLINE in einem aktuellen Artikel ("Guttenberg tauscht Doktor gegen Karriere") heißt, habe dieser seinen Wunsch damit begründet, er selber habe in seiner Dissertation "gravierende handwerkliche Fehler festgestellt", die "nicht mit wissenschaftlichem Arbeiten zu vereinbaren" seien. Weiter wird in diesem Artikel unter Berufung auf einen Sprecher der Universität erklärt: "Noch am Dienstag werde man sich nun in Bayreuth mit Guttenbergs Bitte befassen und die nötigen Schritte für die Aberkennung des Titels einleiten. Nach wie vor sei aber nach der Promotionsordnung ein ordentliches Verfahren zur Prüfung der Dissertation nötig." Vor diesem Hintergrund muss man sich allerdings schon die Frage stellen, ob dieses Verfahren ebenso oder ähnlich "ordentlich" verlaufen wird, wie seinerzeit die Überprüfung und Bewertung der zu Guttenberg´schen Dissertaton durch die Bayreuther Professoren, welche die erwähnten, "gravierenden'' handwerkliche''n Fehler" nicht nur übersahen oder ignorierten, sondern den in der Arbeit enthaltenen "Blödsinn" (O-Ton zu Guttenberg!) auch noch mit dem Prädikat'' summa cum laude honorierten. Immerhin hat zu Guttenberg ihnen mit seinem gestrigen Brief jetzt eine 'Goldene Brücke' gebaut, über die sie aus jener Bredouille herausfinden könnten, in welche er sie zuvor mit seinem Mega-Plagiat gebracht hat. Einerseits stehen die Bayreuther Zierden der Wissenschaft nämlich unter Handlungsdruck, denn die zu Recht über dieses 'Copygate' aufgebrachte Scientific Community erwartet nun klare Worte und fordert geeignete Maßnahmen zum Schutz der Würde des Doktortitels ein. Andererseits darf die Leitung der Fakultät aber auch die bayrische Dauerregierungspartei CSU nicht dadurch brüskieren, dass sie sich gegenüber deren Shooting Star zu 'grausam' zeigt. Last but not least: die Aufklärung der Angelegenheit ist auch für die Promotionskommision eine pikante Angelegenheit, da sie schließlich auch über ihre eigenen Versäumnisse im Zusammenhang mit ihrer ersten Überprüfung der Dissertation zu befinden hat. Nun aber könnte das Verfahren durch eine Art Gentlemen´s Agreement dergestalt zum Abschluss gebracht werden, dass beide Seiten mit einem 'blauen Auge' davon kommen. Ein Problem wird Angelegenheit zwar trotzdem bleiben, aber, wie der Uni-Sprecher gegenüber SPIEGEL ONLINE erklärte ".: "''Mit dem Statement des Ministers ist es ...'' einfacher geworden''"..Die Kommission kann nun zu Guttenberg, da er ja selber darum nachgesucht hat, ohne 'Bauchschmerzen' den Titel aberkennen, und im Gegenzug wird sie bei der Untersuchung des dissertationsähnlichen Plagiatpuzzles vermutlichnicht allzu genau hinsehen - oder sollten wir sagen: ein zweites mal beide Augen kräftig zudrücken? Und so könnte zum Schluss aus einem mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit anzunehmenden, augenscheinlich kalkulierten und mit enormem Aufwand inszenierten, Täuschungsmanöver durch eine, nicht zuletzt dem Selbstschutz der Universität dienende, Entscheidung der Kommission doch noch eine harmlose, kleine, aber nichtsdestotrotz 'streng geahndete' "Schummelei" werden. ---- Eine makaberer Gedanke, aber durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Doch ob das reibungslos klappt, hängt vielleicht auch davon ab, wie die anderen Studenten, Lehrenden und Professoren dazu stehen, und ob von der Parteibasis oder überhaupt der ganzen Bevölkerung ein wenig mehr Kritik zu erwarten ist... ;) Frank Drebin 12:36, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Der Doktor-Titel ist eben NICHT Teil des Namens, kann man hier nachlesen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doktor#Doktorgrad Die zitierte Aussage von Gerd Langguth ist einfach falsch! ---- Zitat: ""Mit dem Statement des Ministers ist es ...'' einfacher geworden''". Das ist allerdings schockierend und läßt schlimmes befürchten. Aber ich halte diese Uni nach allem sowieso für korrupt (wie viele Teile dieses Systems). ---- Es wird einen ausführlichen Abschlussbericht geben müssen, sonst macht sich die Uni lächerlich. Und dieser wird sich am GuttenPlag Wiki messen lassen müssen. Wenn dort auch nur ein Zitat fehlt, das in GuttenPlag deutlich als Plagiat erkannt ist, dann wird es Kritik aus allen Richtungen geben. Auch wird dieser Abschlussbericht ein Präzedenzfall für alle Studenten an der Uni werden. Wenn die Uni hier schlunzt, dann können die gleich den ganzen Fachbereich dicht machen! ---- Heute wird sich der "Wert" der Uni Bayreuth vielleicht schon entscheiden. Wenn sie wegen der freiwillgen Rückgabe darauf verzichtet, den Vorsatz zu untersuchen, ist diese Uni "gewesen". Das wäre ein Skandal sondersgleichen. ---- Zitat: "Wenn dort auch nur ein Zitat fehlt, das in GuttenPlag deutlich als Plagiat erkannt ist, dann wird es Kritik aus allen Richtungen geben." Unter normalen Voraussetzungen schon. Aber Deutschland ist ein Irrenhaus geworden, das an den Grundlagen seines Systems (es ist auf Lügen gebaut) zugrundegeht. Der Großteil der Bevölkerung hat keine Ahnung von dem, was um sie herum vorgeht - siehe "Finanzkrise". Er befindet sich im geistigen Tiefschlaf! ---- Naja, auch die Uni Bayreuth braucht für ihre Zukunft intelligente Köpfe, wenn sie wissenschaftlich überleben will. Und intelligente Köpfe würden "Tricksereien" im Umgang mit Herrn Guttenberg als solche erkennen und in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um diese Uni machen. Einschreiben würden sich hingegen die unredlichen "Plagiatoren", weil sie wissen, dass es ein Uni ist, mit der man "verhandeln" kann. ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag